Eu e Ela
by Paula Granger
Summary: Songfic dg inspirada na música Eu e Ela, dos Titãs.


_N/A: Songfic com a música Eu e Ela, Titãs._

**_Eu e Ela_**  
  
Acho que não era para ser. Acho não, a essa altura do campeonato tenho certeza. Depois os Malfoy é que são insensíveis. Tudo o que fiz a ela foi amá-la, já Virgínia... Ela realmente não deu valor à nada do que fiz e estava sempre querendo mais. O que ela queria? Que eu me declarasse e dissesse que a amava para o mundo inteiro ouvir? Que eu assumisse o namoro na frente daquela cambada de irmãos que ela tem? Ah, Virgínia já estava querendo demais...  
  
_Você quis terminar  
Pediu que fosse assim  
Trancou a porta e fechou as janelas  
Pra não pensar mais em mim_  
  
- Draco, você me ama?

Mas que pergunta mais estúpida! Por que ela tinha que se preocupar tanto em confirmar o que ele demonstrava em gestos, já com tanta dificuldade? Não. Não era nada fácil admitir para ele mesmo que a amava, imagine só dizer isso a ela! Afinal, ele era um Malfoy e Malfoy's tinham orgulho em pertencer a classe que pertenciam e eram ensinados a odiar todos aqueles que fossem inferiores. E Virgínia era uma Weasley! Por mais que ele a amasse, mesmo que Draco não admitisse ainda assim a amava, aquilo ainda pesava em sua cabeça.

"_Uma Weasley... Como eu posso sentir algo por alguém assim?"_ pensava numa tentativa de apagar Gina de sua memória. Mas isso não funcionava porque quando estava perto dela tudo perdia a importância e só lhe interessava o fato de estar ali, ao seu lado... Ele sentia a coração bater mais forte e a sua respiração se intensificar e tudo o que ele pensava era que não queria que aquele momento acabasse nunca. Porém, quando afastado dela, aquele pensamento vinha lhe atormentar novamente e fazer com que se sentisse extremamente mal. É claro que sentia a falta dela, da sua Virgínia, mas estando longe dela ele ao menos conseguia se controlar e voltar a pensar como um Malfoy.  
  
_E eu te pergunto: pra quê?  
Não vou te procurar_  
  
Gina correu para o banheiro e se sentou encostada na parede, abraçando as próprias pernas enquanto chorava silenciosamente. Por que ele tinha que ser tão orgulhoso? Custava dizer um simples sim a olhando nos olhos e a fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo? Mas não, tinha que bancar o superior Malfoy!

Gina soluçou. Droga! Ela o amava mais do que tudo mas ficara com tanta raiva quando ele não respondeu a sua pergunta que não se controlou e acabou com tudo de uma só vez. Agora era tarde... Se ele fora orgulhoso o suficiente para não admitir o que sentia seria ainda mais para aceitar seu perdão.

- Eu sou uma idiota...- lamentou-se escondendo o rosto nas mãos.  
  
_Vou deixar você me esquecer  
Para encontrar a pessoa mais certa  
Que possa lhe amar longe de mim  
_  
Se era para ser daquele modo, Draco resolveu ser o mais frio possível. "_Eu não vou correr atrás dela!"_ pensou convicto ao vê-la entrar tristemente no salão principal. Ele não faria nada para voltar com ela. Pelo contrário, faria o possível para tirá-la de uma vez por todas da sua cabeça antes que enlouquecesse por pensar nela o tempo todo. "_Vai ser melhor assim..."_ pensou tentando convencer a si mesmo.  
  
_E eu te pergunto: por quê?  
Escrevo as últimas palavras  
Estendo a mão sem dar um beijo  
Espelho meu desiste dessa cara  
Entrego a ela todos os segredos  
_  
Gina ergueu o olhar e olhou em direção à mesa da Sonserina. Seu olhar logo se encontrou com o de Draco e ela sentiu uma lágrima percorrer seu rosto. Aquilo fez Draco sentir o coração acelerar. Ele detestava vê-la daquele modo... Mas tinha um lado bom naquilo. Se ela estava chorando obviamente estava triste e, se estava triste, era bem possível que ela estivesse sentindo a sua falta... Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance, talvez ela houvesse se arrependido e... "_Oras, pare de pensar asneiras..."_ pensou desviando o olhar dela, tentando não pensar mais no assunto.  
  
_Ela que era tudo para mim  
Foi tudo para mim  
Eu quis tudo, tudo, tudo, tudo.  
_  
Foi nesse instante em que ele se deu conta de tudo. Não adiantava mais mentir para si mesmo, aquele olhar triste o fazia se sentir tão mal. Ele sentia uma vontade imensa de abraçá-la e dizer que estava tudo bem, de dizer que a amava... Sim. Ele a amava e, no fundo, sempre soubera disso só tinha medo e vergonha de admitir. Mas agora não adiantava mais ignorar tudo, simplesmente chegara a um ponto que não dava mais... Ele voltou a olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, bem no lugar onde Gina estava, com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Draco diria a verdade à ela. Diria que a amava. Ele sabia que não importava mais nada, só que os dois voltassem a ficar juntos, afinal, Draco só dependia daquilo agora e de nada mais...


End file.
